


Insurance

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Trust Issues, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was horrified by what he found in the beautiful wooden box hidden behind several heavy volumes devoted to Russian literature, he’d trusted Peter Hale and now he feared his trust in the werewolf was misplaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insurance

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Whimsical asked for a Steter fic, but a future one where Stiles and Peter are in a relationship and they have kids, kids born from Peter’s and Stiles’ love (mpreg people) and that Stiles finds something creepy that first freaks him out but once Peter explains it he’s a little less freaked, and this is all I came up with. I found this damn hard to write because I just couldn’t come up with anything good. And in the end I ended up wasting most of my 15 minutes on trying to come up with something. The end is a panicked thing written as quickly as possible as you can probably tell, well the whole thing is a panicked scribble really. I’ve lost my bloody touch haven’t I?

 

Stiles is trying to clean the study, the one he shares with his husband, he knows this need to clean is a part of the nesting thing and so he doesn’t even try to fight or reason his sudden interest in cleaning.They’ve shared this space in the same way they share their thoughts, there’s a single desk in the room just big enough to fit the both of them Peter had refused to even contemplate the idea of separate desks; and Stiles had grown fond of the desk and working at it with his husband.

 

Stiles glances around the room feeling mighty satisfied with the cleaning he’d done, all he had left to finish before Peter got back from work was the books on the bookshelf devoted to Peter’s collection of Russian literature. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the old crib, the one he too had once been placed down into, he’d been admittedly surprised to find that Peter had already dragged down the crib into their private study of course the study hadn’t been all that private since the birth of their son James and even less after Charlie came around and by the time Claudia rolled in the word private was used mainly as a joke between him and Peter;there was a large chest for toys in the room as well as a little colorful table and chairs in the corner of the room, all bought and brought by Peter once the werewolf stopped being able to work without having the kids in his line of sight, not that having the kids around helped Peter work as the werewolf seemed to prefer to hanging around the little ones instead of researching or finishing grading papers.

 

Stiles didn’t complain about Peter’s need to keep their kids close, he understood Peter’s needs and fears and so he indulged Peter as best he could when it came to their small but ever growing family.

 

With a smile on his face Stiles rubbed the growing mound that was his stomach, the little life growing inside him was as much of an accident as the other three had been but also as the same time a glorious miracle as all of its brothers and sister were, and they were all miracles in one way or another because they shouldn’t have been possible but with Stiles spark and his selfish desire to see both him and Peter in little beings that would run around their house and home; sure, Stiles’ figure had taken a beating with the past three pregnancies stretched skin and scars left from each C-section done, but at the same time it seemed like Peter adored him more after each pregnancy and birth it seemed like each scar left behind after each child Stiles had bared only increased his husbands love for him. There were nights when Peter seemed to worship each mark while whispering into the damage skin how Stiles was his savior and his life, nights when Peter would take hours tracing and kissing each ruined path of skin as thought Stiles was the source of Peter’s will to live and breathe. 

 

Going back to his cleaning Stiles begins to hum the same lullaby his mother had sang to him, a song he and Peter sang to their children before their bright little eyes grew heavy with sleep. Not many of their friends knew that even before Stiles had agreed to go on a date with Peter the werewolf had signed-up to learn polish just to impress Stiles, and when Stiles had asked Peter on their wedding night after the older Hale had made his wedding-vows in that tongue that was so familiar to Stiles why Peter had bothered to learn polish; Peter had kissed the mating-bite on the inside of Stiles wrist before finally saying, **`** Stiles, my love, you are dear to me, and you loved your mother dearly – do you really think that I wouldn’t learn polish for you? And how can we expect our children to learn if I’m not bothered to learn it? ´

 

Stiles stops humming at the sight of a wooden box hidden behind several thick and heavy looking books, seeing the dark wooden box with delicate carvings causes Stiles’ heart to race with worry that edged along the lines of unimaginable dread.With trembling hands he takes the hidden thing and as the box is moved he catches the sound of something metallic clang together from within the box,his steps are as wary as is his heart while he descends the ladder that had carried him up to the possible doom of the life he’d lived for the past six years.

 

The floor beneath his feet feels unsteady as he moves towards the desk at which he and his husband of eight years had spent hours plotting the demise of their enemies and the protection of their family as well as pack,Stiles sets the small box down on the desk before stepping back and just looking at the thing that could easily ruin his life and he wondered if he could pretend that he’d never found it while hoping nothing bad was to come from his desire to pretend nothing had been found; but Stiles knows the dangerous being Peter is, has been, could be and so he opens the box with a shaky resolve; Stiles had made Peter promise him, swear with several witnesses to verify such a promise had been made, that the werewolf would never keep secrets from him and if Peter Hale ever did withhold information or hide things from his mate then Stiles was within his right to break their marriage and bond. 

 

Peter had been keeping secrets from him, and the notion that the werewolf had possibly betrayed his trust shouldn’t have been so shocking to Stiles but it was.Peter had taken great care to hide his little box of secrets behind Tolstoy and Dostoyevsky in an attempt to keep its contents safe from Stiles, and these secrets were four silver cylindrical items and each cylinder held the name of their children as well as the atrocious one Stiles’ own mother had given him.

 

Stiles can’t stop the sob that escapes him as a fear unlike any other slips through his barriers and into his racing heart, he takes the silver item carrying the name of his mother as well as his only daughter and he unseals it and allows the contents from within it to drop onto his open palm, and he gasps with horror as little pieces of fingernail and claws drop onto his hand followed by a lock of familiar chestnut brown hair and a little vial that looks like it held in it blood. 

 

`Oh God. Oh God.´ Stiles chants as he stares at the things dropped down into the palm of his hand, there’s even a little tooth there. 

 

`Stiles? ´ Peter’s voice startles Stiles and he steps quickly behind the desk, hand wrapped around tightly and protectively over the little pieces of their daughter which Peter had collected in secrecy. He feels trapped and very afraid suddenly of the man moving towards him with hands raised, Stiles knows there is no way for him to successfully escape Peter in the shape he’s in now a few months ago yes but not now. 

 

`I can explain.´ the devil in a V-neck says voice calm and smooth which does nothing to calm the frantic fear within Stiles, he was pregnant and Deaton had warned him from the first-time he’d been expecting that any use of his spark could damage the life within him and so Stiles was defenseless as he was without a weapon to wield and the shelter his body had created for his fourth child made him heavy and ungraceful in his movements. 

 

`Explain?!´ Stiles knows he sounds hysterical, and he might be moving one step closer to a panic attack which he hadn’t experienced since he’d given his heart and trust to Peter, and he fears the damage he might do to the baby inside him if he gave in to the panic blooming inside his heart and mind. 

 

` Explain, what that you’ve been collecting pieces off of my babies?´ Stiles nearly shrieks and for once he’s happy that his dad had insisted on taking the kids for the weekend because he wasn’t sure what could happen if his kids were there. Peter looks worried as he continues to move towards him and Stiles backs further away until his back is against the wall of books.

 

`They’re a form of insurance.´ Peter explains voice calm and sure, but the information does nothing to calm Stiles’ frazzled nerves, he continues to stare at Peter with wide and fearful eyes. 

 

`Insurance? Insurance for what?´ Stiles asks voice unsteady and frantic, the world is moving too fast suddenly and he knows he’s having trouble breathing and he tries to force his body to keep going if not for him then for the sake of the baby that might be born a human, a spark or a werewolf; its three siblings were all born werewolves and the chance of the fourth being one too was high, but regardless of being born human or wolf Stiles knew the baby needed him to not give in to the wave of fear washing over him.

 

` Stiles, I can’t lose anyone of you. ´ Peter says as he walks past the crib and Stiles knows Peter has about ten steps before he’s right there with Stiles and he attempts to will his body to move but it doesn’t yield to his will, ` I love you all far too much to let a single one of you go.´ Stiles stares wide eyed as Peter closes the distance between them, he flinches as the familiar hand comes to rest at the back of his neck and the other takes the hand that holds the symbols of their union, Peter’s voice is softer as he rests his head against Stiles forehead, ` I needed, I need to make sure if anything happened, I could bring you or our babies back, Stiles. That’s all. I need to make sure I will never lose one of you the way I did my siblings and my nieces and nephews.´ And as Stiles takes in the information he feels his fears lessen enough to whisper, `Insurance for our family?´ 

 

Peter nods, voice honest and sure and somewhat apologetic, `Insurance. Nothing more, nothing less, my love.´ Stiles sinks against the firm body of his husband who easily wraps his arms around Stiles’ tired body, breathing in their combined scents with a purr-like sound escaping him. 

 


End file.
